Beautiful Music (A Teen Titans Fan-Fiction by CorruptMusic)
by CorruptMusic
Summary: This is me. I am Demetria, a dragon wolf with a terrible mother, innocent sister, and deceased father. This is my story. (WARNING: I will be putting plenty of music in my story[Beautiful Music?] That is Coldplay. I'm pretty sure it will only be Coldplay. I rated it T just in case. BB X OC! Rob X Star! Beast Boy isn't the only character i just couldn't fit all of them! FIRST!)
1. Chapter 1: I'm Bored

Beautiful Music

(A Teen Titans Fan-Fiction by CorruptStory)

Chapter 1: Flying.

(Go to youtube and put on charlie brown by coldplay while reading this chapter!)

As i run from my so called home, i think of how sorry i am for my little sister, Delilah, who is most likely going to get beaten for my mistakes. Actually, we planned this together, but if anyone needs to be beat than it should be me. Basically my plan is to go to California and sing/ play coldplay music for a living and see if i can get some money. We decided to use the money in my savings to buy some clothes to cover my mutated dragon-wolf body so know one will notice. I got my laptop, some salads, (i'm a vegetarian so i can't eat any meat) my mp3 player, my i phone, the only picture we've ever tooken of my whole family together, and my note book with the self portrait my sister drew in 1st grade. It's gonna be really really hard to get all the way from Greece to California, because c'mon! Thats an extremely long distance! Though it shouldn't be too hard because my wings have never gotten tired before. Well, it's technically not my wings because i only have one wing and a big bushy tail but i can fly with both so it's honestly not that hard. Plus, i can fly really fast so it should only take about 2 days with an overnight break. Yeah, my friends say i am perfect when it comes to athletics. Oh wait, i don't have any friends! Well i do have two friends who are my sister and my friend Pheobe Hynes who i honestly don't like to consider as a friend because of all the rumors she spread that practically ruined my life. As i start focusing on where i'm going, i realize that i am already on the ocean and i see land behind. I forgot to mention that i brought a GPS too. I started flying yesterday night and took a small rest. This morning i woke up and started flying again. I slept in a bush. Never doing that again. As it started to get late, i finally saw land. 10 minutes later im landed in california. Yay! Road trip done! I hid in a bush and put some of my new clothes on so i can be disguised. Perfect fit. I look over at a sign and it says Jump City California. This place is interesting. Wait- why is there a giant building in T form? Is that- thats the Teen Titans isn't it! I've heard of them from one of the annoying popular girls at my school saying how hot Robin is. They're pretty cool. I find a small cave to nestle in beside the beach. I pray to all of the Greek gods and godesses. Ecpecially Athena because she's my favorite. Only by a little bit, though. Tomorrow will hopefully bring me good fortune and awesome music.

(Thanks peeps! I'll write more tomorrow if i can! Next chapter will not be as boring as this one! Thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2: Friend Demetria

Beautiful Music

(A Teen Titans Fan-Fiction by CorruptMusic

Chapter 2: Friend Demetria

Woah. I've just been woken up by loud screaming. Should i go help? Eh, why not. All i really wanted was to get away from mother, and i don't even wanna be a beggar, so why not. As i trudge up the hill, stripping off my crappy clothes besides a shirt and shorts, i see fighting. "Holy s***t!" i screamed. A giant moth dude was beating up a beautiful orange girl. "Oh gosh! OH GOSH!" I flew over and punched the moth in the face. "Who's good here?" i asked in the middle of the fight. "I am!" said before the poor girl could answer. With all my might, i punched the moth guy in the face. " Holy Snorflab! Who are you?" (Guess who that was?) "My question is who are YOU?" "THERE IS NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! HELP ME WITH THIS!" Me and Orangey kicked Moth guy in the gut and he fell to the ground. "You may have gotten me this time, BUT NEXT TIME I WILL WIN!" a giant moth came over and carried him away. "Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" "Um, your welcome?" I said, concern obviously spreading my face.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Starfire." "Wait, Starfire as in-" "YES! STARFIRE AS IN TEEN TITANS! YAAAAAAAAY!" Is this girl on drugs? "Star, calm down it's only-" A green boy stared at me from my head down to my feet. Wait, is he 'checking me out' (as in the populars say?)"It's only a hero, Star." Another boy, this time masked with spiky black hair, said as he came up and took Starfires hand. "Where is friends Raven And Cyborg?" "I'm over here star. " "Me too. BOOYAH! Oh, and who are you, Little Miss Glasses?" Ouch. "Don't call me that 1#, and #2 my name is Demetria. Now i should get going before i cause more trouble." "Or you could come with us." Blurted out Beast boy. I remember their names from awhile back when me and my sister were talking about heros and heroines. "Really?"  
"I don't think so." Robin said. I sighed. "Oh Robin, can we please let friend Demetria stay with us? PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEE?" Friend Demetria? No ones ever called me that. "Yeah! Plus, maybe she'll play video games with me?" (Hmmm, maybe BB?) "Hell YEAH!" i said then quickly covered my mouth. Robin sighed. "I suppose. I guess she could be of use to us." "Yes! Yes yes yes YES!" I screamed, knowing that my face was turning red. " Wait a sec, i need my stuff. I'll be back." I hurridly cavorted over to my little cave and retrieved my things. Laptop, crappy clothes, backpack with everything else. Good. I looked around. Nothing else. I ran back quickly and they were still there, but confused. "I'll explain more later. It's getting late so we should go to the tower now." "Ok, but one more thing. Take this. It's a titans communicator. I always keep an extra around. Just in case." Robin handed me the titans communicator. "Uh, thanks!"

As we walked home, i told them about my life. "Jeez. That must suck." Raven answered sarcastically. She was getting really annoyed about something, and i couldn't quite figure out what was bothering her. Snap. I remember. I now realize that all of her family (besides her mother) were evil but all of them are now dead. "Eh, other people have had worse." I quietly said. Then i mouthed the words "Raven." Oh crap. i just realized she could read minds. I sensed black magic through my head when it quickly stopped. When we got to the house, i dropped my stuff and fell on the couch. "Um, how do i say this. Demetria, you are sleeping in my room tonight. If you would not like that i guess you can sleep in the living room. Yeah i probably am annoying in my sleep so-" "No, it's fine." "Oh joy! Melodious joy! We can stay up all of the night and talk! Talk about everything!" "Um, how about we just sleep tonight." "Ok! You may take my bed and i will sleep on the fl-" "It's fine. I'm used to sleeping on the floor anyways." "You sleep on the floor? Why not on a very comfortable bed?" "When i did something wrong at my house, i had to sleep on the floor. I was forced to sleep on the floor alot, and after awhile i't got comfortable." "What ever floats your butt!" "Um, Star? I belive it is what ever floats your boat." Oh, i always get it wrong. Aww, Snorflab!" We walked to her room and when i got in i saw that it was all pink. Ewwww! What ever. I shouldn't be sleeping here long. I hope i can get my own room soon. I got in a corner and set down a blanket/pillow she gave me. "Goodnight friend Demetria." "Goodnight friend Starfire." As i got settled in, i started humming Speed of sound. Suddenly, i heard a voice. "Friend Demetria? Why are you singing?" "Oh. Sorry. I't helps me get to sleep. Shall i stop?" "No, keep going. Would you like me to sing to you?" "Yes please." Cool. (Look up speed of sound by Coldplay in the Youtube search thingy!) "How long before i get in? Before it starts before i get in?." (So on so on) "And lets go flying at the speed of sound, to show you how it all began..." "Thank you. You have a beautiful voice." "Thank you too. Goodnight." "Goodnight, Friend Demetria."

(Thankyou all for reading. I must go to bed now! Goodnight! I will wright some more friendship/romance tomorrow! C ya!) (P.S. Do ya like it?)


	3. Chapter 3: Dead Family

Beautiful Music  
(A Teen Titans Fan-Fiction by CorruptMusic.)

Chapter 3: Dead family

When i wake, Starfire is nowhere in sight. I'm sure she went to the kitchen or the lounge. When i stand up, i see my backpack set next to my blanket. I grab my MP3 player and on turns the Coldplay song, Charlie Brown. I forgot, that was what i was listening to when i was flying through the forests of greece. I click a couple of buttons, and then one of my favorite songs that isn't coldplay comes on. It's called Sanctuary and Utada Hikaru sings it. (Side note: Demetria sings just like Utada Hikaru accept she sounds a little bit younger.) It's from one of my favorite video games, Kingdoms Heart. I get in my bathrobe, and hear laughing down the hall. "HAHA! I always win because i am AWWWWW-WEEE-SOOOMME!" "Aww c'mon! I'm good too! In fact, I LET YOU WIN ALL THESE TIMES! HAH! HAH HAH HAAAH!" "Calm down friends, you are both very good!" "Uh, thanks Star! But i call a REMATCH!" "I'ts on!" Jeez. My songs already over. Next, on comes simple and clean, by Utada again. I start to get into the beat, and start singing. (Search Simple and Clean in the Youtube searchy thingy!) "Your giving me, to many things, lately! Your all i need, ohh, you smiled at me and said, don't get me wrong i love you, but does that mean i have to meet, your father. When we are older youll understand, what i meant when i said no, i don't mean, life is quite that  
simple!"  
I started walking down the hall to the lounge / kitchen. "When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please... oh baby don't go- simple and clean is the way that your making me feeel tonight! It's hard to let it go... So simple and cleeea-"  
I stopped and saw that everyone was staring at me. "SEE! I told you that she was unbelevibly good at singing!" Blurted out Starfire. I blushed. Beast Boy just stared at me and Cyborg did the same. Robin was cooking but i could tell he heard the whole thing. Raven had her head in a book but was grinning and i don't think she was reading it. "Your a good singer. You sound like my dead mother." Said Raven. She was tearing up. "Oh, um, sorry." Was all i could think of saying."It's alright. Go on." I was suprised to hear that out of her mouth."You mean you want me to sing-" "Yes." Everyone said. Wow. Reign of Love came on. (Search Reign of Love by Coldplay in the youtube searchy thingy!) "Ok." I started singing reign of love. "Reign of love, i can't let go." I had a tear streaming down my face. This was me and my father's song. Now everyone was in the room watching me sing. "To the sea I offer, this heavy load, Locusts will lift! Lift me up, I'm just a prisoner in a reign of love." Raven was tearing up as much as me now. "Locusts will let! Let me stop, I wish I'd spoken to the reign of love." Good song, it is. "Reign of love, by the church, we're waiting, Reign of love, my knees go praying." The whole room was silent accept the sound of burning toast, but everyone was still watching. "How I wish I'd spoken up.  
Or we get carried on a reign of love." The song was over, and so was my dad's life. Everyone in this room has at least one dead parent, i now realize. "I'll go get that toast!" Robin said. "Ok." We were all silent, everyone else with eyes trailed on me, when Cyborg broke the silence. "BOOYAH! I beat you, Beast bro!" Cyborg screamed. Beast boy just sat there and sighed, still staring at me. "I don't care." He growled. I suddenly walked into the kitchen, MP3 player in hand. I sat at the table, when raven suddenly floated over. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm quite grateful you started singing. And you have a beautiful voice, by the way" She mumbled. "Thats what Starfire said, that i have a beautiful voice. Have i told anyone that i can play guitar, piano, lyre, and ecpecially drums!" I sounded like a complete idiot. "Wow. Thats impressive." I chuckled. "Thanks." "Where are your instruments?" "I couldn't keep them so i sold them to a starting mucician." We both smiled. Our happiness was interupted by Robin shouting "Who wants some meaty brunch?" "Ewwww! I'll take a salad. Meat is gross." Apparently Cyborg heard me because he shouted "You don't like meat? You should be ashamed of yourself!" "Finally! I'm not the only one!" Beast boy added.

(Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be tofumazing! XD Worst fail ever! And happy fourth of july! :P)


	4. Chapter 4: Tofumazing XD

Beautiful Music  
(A Teen Titans Fan-Fiction by CorruptMusic.)

Chapter 4: Tofumazing

"I'm a vegetarian, bros." I said, full of suprise that beast boy was too. "Um, do you guys have any salad by chance?" "Yeah, some in the fridge from the other day." "Thanks." I headed towards the fridge, opened it, and saw a ton of food. From steak to shrimp, they had everything. I drooled at the ton of dressings they had. And then i saw it. "Y-YOU GUYS HAVE TOFU?" i announced, sure that my eyes were sparkling. "EWW! Out of all things, you like TOFU? Thats just plain gross..." "HIGH FIVE FOR TOFU!" Beast boy came over and high fived me. I giggled and announced my new word. "It-IT-IT'S-" Me and beast boy said tofumazing at the same time. I was laughing really hard now. "You guys are so dorky..." Cyborg complained. "But the tofu, it's so-" "TOFUMAZING!" I took some tofu out of the fridge, splitting it in half and handing a half to Beast boy. "And Cy, your right. I am VERY Dorky. In more ways than one." I said. "Mmm. Dis tafuh tasts saw gooh." (Translation is "Mmm. This tofu tastes so good) Beast boy exclaimed. "Don't talk with your mouth full..." "Awh, Sahk itchup, Rawhben." (Translation is "Oh, suck it up, Robin.") "Aw, don't be rude Beast boy. He is your leader after all." I said, popping the last bit of Tofu in my mouth. "Yeah. I'm liking your attitude, Demetria." Robin said. "I'm just sayin', it's an honor to be here." I said. "Our pleasure..." Beast boy is such a failure at flirting. I blushed. "We should get to training." I leaned my arm on the table, trying to look cool. "Sure, i'm up for that. What kinda training?" My elbow slipped and i fell. "Haha... that was on purpose..." I said, waving my arms frantically when i got up. Cyborg chuckled and Beast boy glared at him. "I'm just gonna see how good you are at fighting. C'mon, lets go into the training room." Robin said, me following him. He lead me into a big room with chairs on one side, a big giant space in the middle, and a ton of equipment on the other side. "So, how do you think your fighting is in words...?"

(Sorry that the chapter was so short, i gotta get going!)


End file.
